Blended Together
by CyanoticNightmare
Summary: Lydia and David were two different people from different places. When they met it was love at first sight- well, kind of- Once they found out how many kids the other had they didn't think it would work out, but fate and destiny always have a way of finding each other. Warning: Language, Homosexuality, possibly future sexual scenes, mentions of drugs, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. All of these characters are AMAZING! **

**Congrats to everyone who got chosen! :) I absolutely cannot wait to get started writing them into my story! **

**Mother**: Lydia Goldstein- (CyanoticNightmare) _Look Alike: __Aishwarya Rai _

**Nanny**: Samantha Terratino- (Desire at Gunpoint) _Look Alike: Kat Dennings _

**17 year old**: Frankie Goldstein- (CyanoticNightmare) _Look Alike: Michelle Trachtenberg_

**15 year olds**: 1- Johanna Goldstein- (themortaldevices) _Look Alike: Adelaide Kane _

2- Louis Goldstein- (Louis Smith) _Look Alike: Taylor Lautner _

**16 year old**: Derek Goldstein- (NightWolfx13) _Look Alike: Cam Gigandet _

**7 year old**: Zoe Goldstein- (Linneagb) _Look Alike: Rowan Blanchard_

**5 year olds**: 1- Augustine Goldstein- (LocalXmusicXJellybeanX) _Look Alike: Collin Gosselin _

2- Anthony Goldstein- (RubyWaterFalls) _Look Alike:_ Chandler Riggs

**Father**: David Reiss- (ShinBP) _Look Alike: Paul Walker _

**Nanny**: Lillian Bank- (RubyWaterfalls) _Look Alike: Rita Ora _

**18 year old**: Ariella Reiss- (Yonna9Queen) _Look Alike: Karen Gillan _

**16 year old**: Sophia Reiss- (WaffleManiac) _Look Alike: __Sasha Pieterse _

**13 year olds**: 1- Oliver Reiss- (Linneagb) _Look Alike: Karan Brar_

2- Maxwell Reiss- (TamJaspie) _Look Alike: Karan Brar_

**11 year olds**: 1- Danielle Reiss- (NightWolfx13) _Look Alike: __Annasophia Robb_

2- Hiroge Linn Takanawa Reis's- (ThatSummerInWonderland) _Look Alike: Koike Teppei_

**9 year old**: Rachel Charlies Reiss- (TCBN) _Look Alike: Jennifer Lawrence_

**6 year old**: Anna Reiss- (CyanoticNightmare) _Look Alike: Dakota Fanning_

**5 year old**: Tristan Reiss- (Linneagb) _Look Alike: August Maturo_


	2. First Chapter! Goldstein House

**First chapter! :) Enjoy! This chapter takes place in the Goldstein household!**

September 13th 3 P.M 2014

"Miss Gold! Miss Gold!" A voice was heard throughout the house, children's laughter is heard from the kitchen along with Halestorm blasting through an upstairs bedroom door.

The woman mentioned, 'Miss Gold' smiled as she shut the front door behind her, hearing all the noise she rolled her eyes, setting her purse down on the side table next to the front door as a shorter, noirette female ran up to her, wearing her cute white and blue flats, a blue T-shirt and white shorts.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Miss Gold-!"

"How many times do I tell you to call me Lydia, Samantha?" The taller dark skinned woman said, setting her briefcase down, shrugging off her jacket, showing her black blouse and tan colored pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. she pulled her hair out of her tight bun, running a hand through her hair, causing it to become messy, she smiles gently to Samantha.

"I'm so sorry Mi- Lydia! Heh. Frankie won't come out of her room, she's blasting music so loud I can't hear my own fucking thoughts! Derek, I have NO idea where he is! He just disappeared! Jo, Louis and The little ones tried to make cupcakes after watching The Cat in the Hat and now the kitchen is a huge mess! I told Jo not to, but she thought it'd be so awesome. The room is covered in weird purple stuff and smells like rotten hotdogs! And I cannot find my hair straightener. Pretty sure Frankie stole it. Not sure why she would need it either, she has the straightest hair I've ever seen!"

Lydias eyes widened slightly as she heard everything and stepped past Samantha to the kitchen, where what she said was true, the kids were all attempting to clean and they froze once she stepped in, they all looked to one another and chuckled nervously.

"Hey mom. . . ." Jo said, chuckling as she stood up, hiding a cloth behind her back, Lydia stood in shock as she looked over the mess, it looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"Listen, It was Louis' idea! I had nothing to do with this." Jo said, pointing towards the taller, dark skinned male next to her. He glared down at the noirette.

"No it wasn't! I just got down here because you were freaking out that mom would kill us!" Louis retorted back to his sister as they began to agrue. Lydia puts her head in her hands and breathes deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"Johanna Rose and Louis Michael Goldstein. Go to your rooms. NOW!" Lydia said, they both shut up automatically and ran past her to the stairs, the music from Frankie's room becoming louder as they ran past.

Zoe sat in her room reading a new book that showed up at her school library, called Revive. It was an amazing book really, but she'd rather be reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird.', she wishes she could read it but her mother won't let her until she's at least 13. She heard Frankies' music through the wall and groaned in frustration, hitting the wall, attempting to have her quiet her music, but that didn't work of course, she absolutely adored her older sister but at times she liked some quiet while she read.

Frankie growled as she heard the banging against the wall and stopped painting, glaring angerly at the wall as if it caused her to mess up and not the banging. She stood up and ripped her canvas apart, she was almost done with the painting and it was ruined. She threw the pieces to the ground, not caring if some paint got on the carpet. She turned her music up more and laid face down on her bed.

Downstairs Lydia and Samantha were attempting to clean the mess off of the walls and floor, gagging in disgust as the smell got worse as they came closer to the source of the crime. The other two children, Augustine and Anthony ran upstairs when Lydia told them to go while they cleaned up. Lydia sat back and wiped her brow, sighing.

"I cannot believe this happened while I was at work."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it's pretty impressive." Samantha grinned at the older woman who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Sam." She cracked a smile and they both began to laugh, "I guess it IS pretty awesome though. Who knew it would actually come out purple?" Sam nodded and wiped her face with the cloth, taking it away and looking down at the cloth, realizing it was covered in the purple goop, Lydia lost it, she began to laugh loudly, holding her sides as Sam glared at her, grabbing a handful of the purple substance and throwing it at Lydia, landing it smack middle of her face, Lydia gasped and some got into her mouth, she sat there shocked and wiped it away from her eyes and mouth.

"Oh, it is so on now." Lydia said, grinning as she grabbed more goop and they began their goop war in the kitchen, making the mess even worse.

Augustine giggled as he sat there with Anthony on the staircase, watching Lydia and Samantha.

"Hey, Auggie. Wanna go play ninja?"

'Auggie' nodded and they ran upstairs, Anthony tripping over his own feet once in awhile and when they arrived they grabbed some blankets and towels, wrapping them around their faces and beginning to make overly exaggerated noises while they do certain poses that would be considered 'Ninja' poses.

On the other side of the hallway you see Johanna sitting right outside her shared room with Zoe and Frankie's bedroom on the other side of her, listening to the music blasting out of the older girls room. She sighed and rested her head on her knee's, knowing she let her mom down by making that huge mess and feeling. . .sad about it, that normally doesn't happen. She stood up and goes into her room, nodding to Zoe who sat there reading a book, she looked up and smiled gently to Johanna, she was slightly afraid of the older girl, due to her rebellious nature and didn't want to get involved in another one of their constant bickering towards one another. She watched as Johanna threw on a white cardigan over her floral dress and slipped on some flats, she waved to Zoe as she opened up their window and climbed out.

Zoe jumped up and looked over the ledge, watching Jo as she ran off down the street, not knowing at all where she was going.

She screeched loudly as another head popped up, Derek's shit eating grin coming into view, she scoffed and got out of the way as he climbed into the bedroom, dusting himself off and straightening his hat as he grinned down at his younger sister.

"What's up sis? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Samantha was looking for you this entire time, I didn't tell her anything though." Zoe smirked up at her brother.

He messed up her hair, "Good job sis. See ya later. Be in my room."

Zoe watched as he walked out of her room and went to his room, wondering why he always went through their window instead if his own to get into the house, then she remembered that mom installed bars on his windows, since she was tired of him always climbing through it and ruining the flower fence gate thingy hanging on the side of the house right next to his window.

In the hallway Derek stopped and heard laughing and footsteps downstairs, he slowly made his way down the stairs and squatted down, hiding himself and noticing his mom and the nanny having a -food fight?- in the kitchen. He couldn't tell, the stuff was a purple color and smelled awful. He scrunched up his nose and stood up, going back upstairs to his bedroom, bypassing Louis's room which he could hear an electric guitar being played in it. He became curious and cracked the door open, seeing his little brother with his back to him and headphones on, strumming his electric guitar cord. It sounded horrible to Derek, but since he couldn't hear the actual music being played, it didn't matter.

Louis was playing Hero by Skillet. One of his favorite songs from one of his favorite bands. He was pretty good at this one song and he was practicing more songs, though he always did this one to calm himself down after a fight with Johanna, he handled it this way while she went out and hung out with people that Lydia forbid her to see, but she never listens to her mom unless it's really important. She probably went to see Will, her best friend since kindergarten. Wouldn't surprise him honestly, he totally knows they have something going on.

He didn't even notice when Derek began to sneak up on him with Remski, Moms pet Ferret.

He suddenly felt something furry and squirmy in the back of his T-shirt and freaked out, dropping his electric guitar down on the ground and jumping up, ripping the headphones off in the process as he hit his sides and back, attempting to get the creature off while Derek leaned against the nearest wall laughing his ass off.

When Louis finally got the ferret out and warched it scurry out of the room he glared at Derek, "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled, and Derek ran out laughing as Louis followed him, he slid down the railing with Louis right behind and got outside to the sidewalk, where the sun beat down on them as they ran as far as the park, where Derek fell into the grass and got tackled by Louis, they began to fight kind of violently but in a brotherly way.

In the end they were both covered in small bruises and busted lips, laughing about the whole prank, Derek helping Louis up as they made their way home, joking and insulting one another.

Samantha heard the door slam open as the boys ran out and rolled her eyes as she got up to shut the door, watching them run off, not even knowing what they could be up to. She notices Remski run down the stairs and picks him up, petting him and making sure none if the purple gunk got on him and took him up to Lydia's bedroom, setting him in and going towards the bathroom to wash the cupcake batter off like Lydia did a few minutes ago.

Frankie uncovered her head and stared at the star covered black ceiling, the music finally got to the slow quiet songs of her playlist and she went over and turned her stereo off, having a slight ringing in her ears from the constant loud music. She looked over at her alter and got up, grunting slightly and stretching, her back popping back into place. She stepped over to her alter and positioned her goddess statue straight, having the slightest feeling someone snuck into her room. She shakes her head and steps out of her room, making her way down the stairs towards the kitchen, it was clean, but still smelled of rotten hotdogs. She jumped when the front door opened, revealing Louis and Derek, who came into the kitchen covered in dirt and mud.

"Well lookie here Louie. Frank finally came out of her room!" Derek said, leaning against the closest counter, crossing his arms. Frankie rolled her eyes and turned back to making herself a salad. She heard Louis laugh quietly and begin to whisper to Derek. The two of them sickened her, made her feel useless, indecent, and more. She turned and glared at the two of them.

"What the hell do you two have against me?" She hissed, gripping the counter so tight her knuckles turned white.

"We don't have anything against you, Frankie." Louis said, frowning slightly, he really wasn't saying anything bad about her, he liked her, Derek was the one with a problem towards her.

"Not my fault you're a devil worshipping weirdo." Derek said gruffly, glaring slightly at Frankie, who looked down at the floor.

Not saying anything she stepped past them, leaving her half made salad and going upstairs to her bedroom, tears prickling at her eyes slightly, she didn't want to show any weaknesses in front of them.

Louis frowned deeply and looked at Derek, "You didn't have to be such an ass to her you know."

"Yeah, well. She deserves it. All she ever does is think about herself, she doesn't even care about how her actions impact the family. And she's always mumbling in Latin or something. It's just weird." Derek said, going to the fridge and pulling out a frozen pizza, taking a slice, he loved his siblings, he did. He just thinks that Frankie needs to start caring about how things affect people, ever since dad died she's been like that. He makes his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Louis sighed and sat down at the island, his mother stepping in with a towel around her head and a white bathrobe on, she smiled at Louis and looked at the half made salad on the counter.

"Sweetie, is this yours?"

"No, Frankie was down here making it, then Derek upset her or something and she went to her room."

Lydia frowns slightly, sighing and cleaning up the salad, making the rest of it and setting it on a tray along with a glass of water, "I'm going to go give this to her, then go talk to Derek, he shouldn't treat his sister like that."

"He won't listen you know."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why I try to talk with him, but I know it helps more then we all think."

Louis nods and gets up, "I'll take the tray to Frankie, you can go talk to Derek."

"Thank you sweetie." Lydia smiles to Louis then makes her way upstairs with Louis following, a look of determination on her face as she makes her way down the hallway.

Louis knocks on the black wooden door, waiting for a yell to leave or music blasting. Instead he hears a small whisper.

"Who is it?"

"It's Louis. I have your salad, can I come in?"

The door opens, "I don't know. Can you?" Frankie deadpans and makes her way over to her large chair. Her room was dark to say the least, mostly candles and lamps lighting the room in a glow.

Louis sets the tray in front of Frankie, actually catching a small smile on her face, though it dissapears just as fast as it arrived.

"Listen, I am so sorry about Derek, he-"

"I-I know why he hates me. It's a wonder everyone else in this family doesn't hate me."

"Don't say that. You're an important part of this family, without you. . ."

"The hero wouldn't have his Villian, is that what metaphor you're going to use? I know how much you love comic books."

". . . .Well, yeah. I guess you could say that."

Zoe listened through the wall, feeling sorrow for Frankie, she shut her book and got up, making her way out of her room and walking into Frankie's room, since the door was open, and smiles gently to the two sitting there.

"Hey Zoe, how's my favorite little sister?" Louis said, smiling at the younger girl who waves shyly, stepping closer to the older two siblings.

"Hey Louie, Frankie. I was wondering if Uhm. . We could maybe go to the beach or something tomorrow? The news said it's suppose to be beautiful tomorrow and I don't want to miss the chance of being able to read outside. Plus, I wanna have a family day. It's been forever since we've had one. . .and having the day off of school makes it even better.'

Frankie looks at her younger sister and gives her a smile, she always had a soft spot for Zoe, "Sure. I'll drive."

"Really. You're going to drive? We have a better chance of getting there if Jo drives."

They all look towards the doorway, seeing Derek there, finishing off his slice of pizza and wiping his hand on his jeans, Frankie glares at him and her fists clench.

"Get the hell out of my room." She yells, throwing a pillow at him, he laughs and catches it, throwing it to the side as he crosses his arms.

"Nah, I like the dark and gloominess of the room. I think I might spend most of my time in here. Makes me feel like I'm in Purgatory."

"Get out shorty." Frankie said, making Derek's face turn red as he glares at his older sister.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Zoe asks quietly to Derek, trying to calm the tension down and Derek's face flushes.

"Oh shit. I'm late!" He ran out to get into his delivery clothing.

"Not like being fired would hurt your future." Louis muttered, turning to his sisters and getting up, "I'm gonna go, but I'm up for the beach tomorrow. See ya guys!"

"Bye Louie", the two girls said in unison and laughed when they noticed it.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Zoe said.

"Circle, dot, I do not."

"Hit you in the boob, yes you do."

Frankie laughs when she hears that, "That one is new."

Zoe nods, giggling, "I just thought it up."

Frankie smiles and sets up a new canvas, "Hey, can I paint you?"

Zoe looks shocked then nods, a smile spreading across her face as she fixes her hair and sits up straight as Frankie sets up her easel and paints.

In the master bedroom, Lydia groans, knowing that Derek didn't learn anything from their talk. He had to go to work so she can't talk to him again until later tonight when he comes home. She has a client tomorrow afternoon, she needs to start organizing her folders.

She sits down on the floor and begins to sort her papers, Remski scurries around the room, causing mischief as he jumps on everything, attempting to catch a fly. Lydia hears her cellphone ring, watches Remski and smiles, picking it up.

"Hello?" She balances it between her ear and shoulder.

"Hey Lydia. How are ya doing?" Lydia frowns at the familiar southern accent of her off and on boyfriend, William.

"I'm doing just fine. What do you want?"

"I want to take you and the two youngest out to see a movie Friday, how's that sound? And Dinner Saturday, just me and you."

"What's the movie?"

"Dolphin Tale 2."

Lydia gives a small smile, "That sounds wonderful Will. I'll see you then."

"7 o'clock is when I'll pick ya up. Alright?"

"Yea. 7 o'clock. What's the restaurant? "

"I was thinking we could try that new Italian place on Vine Lane."

"Perfect. See you Friday Will.

"Bye babe. Love you."

The line disconnects and Lydia sets the phone down, sighing.

"I cannot believe I agreed to go out with that douche again." She mutters, setting her phone down and going back to her papers.

**A/N: Okay. Well. There's the first chapter! :) **

**Next chapter will be the Reiss family.**

**So, R&R, Favorite, Follow, **

**Please tell me what you think so far. Is there anything I need to improve? If so, PM me and I'll work on it, It's my first time ever writing a story and I really want it to turn out good.**

**A Co-writer wouldn't hurt either. But I can do this on my own :) Ideas would be awesome though, like interactions between the kids and how you think your OC would act around another OC, etc.**

Deuces!

CyanoticNightmare


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! Reiss Household! Enjoy :)**

September 15th, Monday 6 A.M

"Are you kidding me?" Ariella groaned as she saw her shared bathroom with her sister, Sophie was occupied for the third time in the last 20 minutes. She growled and began to hit the door, "Will you PLEASE hurry up in there? How can it take so long to do your damn hair and make-up!"

The door swung open showing a shorter, long blonde haired girl with a hair curler in her hair, "I need to look GREAT today! School pictures! I have to look my best or else I'll be the laughing stock of my school! Do you want me to look horrible?!"

"I honestly don't care. I just need to piss." the redhead said, pushing past her younger sister who huffed, continuing to do her hair.

Oliver got up groaning and slammed a hand on his alarm clock, he jumps down form the top bunk and looked at his brother who continued to sleep like a rock on the lower bunk, he rolled his eyes and took a slipper and smacked him over the head with it, causing his 'doppelganger' to freak out and fall off the side of his bunk, he looked up and glared at Oliver.

"Time to get up Max." Oliver deadpanned, going to the drawer and grabbing his clothes and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'll get you back for that!" Max said, getting up, indidently getting tangled up in the blanket and falling down yet again, making a loud thump.

Hearing a loud thump Danielle jolted up, making a ninja move as she jumped out if her bed, making Rachel freak out.

"What's happening?! Is there an Alien invasion?!" She grips onto her pillow, scrunching up her eyes not being able to see. She reached blindly for her glasses and finally got them, putting them on and standing up.

"No. But that would be awesome!" Danielle said, standing back to normal, brushing some hair back embarrassed, "Sorry for scaring ya. It's amazing Anna didn't wake up."

They looked over at the young girl who had her mouth open wide, drool dripping out if it, the other two girls groaned in disgust and began to get dressed for school, brushing their hair and Danielle sets up a blowhorn, making it to where it'll go off in 5 minutes and the older two girls run downstairs giggling.

Five minutes later a loud sound went through the room, jolting the youngest girl awake and making her scream loudly, making an older Asian boy to come in with a worried look on his face, instantly grabbing Anna and holding her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a thick Japanese accent, calming the girl down.

She giggled. "Nothing, Hirogie I'm sorry. Dani and Rach pranked me. I'm fine now. It just scared me."

Hiro smiled and patted her head, "Good! Now get ready for school. I want to show you my new comic ddrawings at breakfast." He got up and walks cut of the room to his shared room with Tristan, the youngest boy of the family.

The boy mentioned was already up getting dressed, he waved to Hiro smiling and the noirette signed to him.

_'Good morning'_

Tristan nodded and continued to get dressed, brushing his hair and going out of the room downstairs. Once he gets there he see's Danielle and Rachel talking and giggling about something near the fridge, making the lunches for today, which consisted of PB&J sandwiches, Nutella for Tristan, a bag of Wavy Lays Chips, a bottle of water/Juice/Can of Soda, and a chocolate chip cookie for a small dessert. Lillian sat on the counter, waiting for the cookies in the oven to come out so they could finish the rest of the lunches.

He smiled and waved to the two girl, signing 'Good morning' to them and taking his place at the table, breakfast was already set up in an array of foods.

The table was round with a wheel in the middle that turned so you could grab a certain food whenever you wanted without reaching over the entire table.

David came in wearing his everyday work clothing, a brown suit with a blue button up underneath along with a darker blue tie, as well as his trusty wrist-watch. He ruffled Tristan's hair and kissed the top of it, grabbing a plate and getting his share of food before the kids took over everything.

Lillian pushed herself off of the counter and took out the rest of the cookies from the oven and let them cool, ushering Dani and Rachel to sit down to eat.

Next Sophie, Ariella, Oliver, and Anna came and sat down with Maxwell following close behind.

As soon as they sat down and grabbed a plate that's where everything got messy.

Ariella was able to get her share before the twins began to fight over how much bacon they wanted while Anna made a pancake tower on her plate, drowning it in syrup, Danielle didn't even care about seperatinf her food, she piled everything on her plate, indulging majorly. Rachel separated everyone on her plate and made sure none if the food touched, though she didn't mind the bacon getting in the syrup, she watched in disgust as Danielle ate, making the older girl stop and tilt her head in confusion.

Sophie was discrete and waited for everyone to stop fighting before getting her oatmeal and some pancakes, swiping some butter on top and putting syrup on.

Hiroge came down with his sketch book and sat next to Anna, who ignored her pancakes and instantly started to look through Hiro's new comic designs.

"Guys, don't eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache." Lillian said, making the rest of the lunches and writing everyone's name on certain bags.

The kids muttered an okay and slowed down, quieting down slightly. Sophie got her phone out once she was done eating and got up, begimg to text as she grabbed her lunch, stuffing it into her book bag and looking at Ariella waiting for her.

Ariella noticed this and got up, groaning as she grabbed her car keys, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the head for Anna, Tristan, and ruffling Oliver's hair making him whine in protest. The twins got up and followed the two females out.

The rest of the kids got all their stuff ready and ran out the door to catch the bus, Hiroge helping Anna out the door and Danielle helping Tristan, signing to him on the way out.

David got up and stretched, "You need any help before I go to work?"

Lillian shook her head, "Nope. I got it. Nothing I haven't dealt with every morning. See you when you get home Mr. Reiss."

"Goodbye Miss Banks."

David grabs his wallet and keys, going out the door and waving to his kids as they leave, getting in his own car, making his way to work.

On the bus Anna sat with Tristan and they began to sign back and forth to one another, Anna learning from a young age knew many of them, though sometimes had a hard time reading it, Tristan would write his replies in slightly messy handwriting due to the bus hitting bumps and holes in the road.

Next to them Danielle sat with Hiroge, listening to him talk rapidly about the newest addition to his comic book collection, Danielle seemed sort of out of it while he spoke, never being a big fan of comic's in the first place.

Rachel sat alone, listening to the football players sitting in front if her, hearing how there was a game that Thursday and began to get excited, wanting to ask her dad if they could go. She pushed her glasses up her nose and smiled, gripping her notebook to her chest, she has always wanted to join the football team. It's her dream, but her asthma gets in the way of that. She frowns and sighs deeply, then sits up once they get to a certain stop, she fixes her hair and looks out the window, trying to look cool while Dwayne Sycoss walked down the bus and sat in the seat across from hers. She froze and curled up to the window.

Dwayne was a 6th grader, the same grade as Hiroge and Danielle. He was the cutest guy Rachel has ever seen. She sighed, leaning her head against the window, not caring about the small concussions it caused her.

In the car with the eldest 4, Oliver and Maxwell were fighting over what was better, Home-alone 1 or 2.

"The original is always better. Nothing can beat the original."

"Well the second one sure did. It was awesome."

"Without the first one, the second one would of never of been made." Oliver argued.

"Guys. Will you pplease shut up about those stupid movies." Ariella says, turning the radio up, blasting Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.

"This song is horrible." Max says, groaning.

"I think it's catchy." Over says, beginning to sing along with it, Max gives him a weird look.

"You are so gay dude."

After school the kids got home around the same time David got home, he sighed and sat ddown in the living room, when Ariella and Sophie walked in he smiled grimly to them, "Hey guys. Can you take a seat? I need to tell you kids something."

The his looked to one another and took a seat on the couch, the rest of the kids came in and they all sat down, looking to their father expectantly. Lillian came in and sat in the reclinder chair off to the side and smiled at David.

He looked at everyone and cleared his throat, sitting up.

"We're moving!"

The kids sat with their mouths open in shock then all ath once yelled.

"_**WHAT?**_"

Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes, "Your father got transferred."

"How do you get transferred?" Sophie said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "You're a manager at a factory!"

"Yes, but they recently built a new factory in Tennessee. And they want me to run it. It means more money, and a bigger house."

"But all of our friends are here!"

"We just took our school pictures!"

"I refuse to move."

David looked at Ariella who had her arms crossed, refusing to look up at the older man. He got up and sat next to her, patting her knee.

"What do you mean you refuse to leave?"

"I don't want to leave my room. Unless you give me time to say goodbye to it, it's not happening."

Oliver gets up, "Yeah! I love this house. This is the third time we're moved in 5 years. I don't want to move anymore."

Maxwell shrugs, "I'm cool with it."

Oliver looks at his twin and rolls his eyes, "Of course you are."

Maxwell grins up at the 4 minute younger boy and goes back to sitting boredly.

Rachel takes a deep breathe, but then starts to hyperventilate.

"N-no. We can't move." She begins to have a harder time breathing and grabs the arm of the couch, trying to breathe.

Lillian runs up to her and grabs her emergency inhaler from her bag and gives it to Rachel, allowing her to breathe again.

Tristan looks around, not understanding what is happening, Anna nudges him and signs to him.

_'We're moving again.'_

Tristan frowns and looks down, feeling quite sad, he's been working on helping his best friend Zach learn sign language, and now all of it will of been for nothing.

Sophie walks to the door way, "I don't want to say goodbye to Lela. She's been my best friend since second grade! I can't just leave. And! I was suppose to be prom queen next year! Everyone was already talking about making me a candidate!"

"You can be prom queen at tg next school we go to Blondie." Danielle says, smirking.

"You're blonde too!" Sophie says exasperated, making her way out of the room and stomping up to her room.

David watches as Ariella gets up and follows Sophie upstairs, both of them saying goodbye to their old bedrooms and beginning to pack.

"We're leaving Wednesday" He says, seeing all of the kids faces fall.

"I'm sorry. But I know this will be the beat for all of us. I already have someone I know there. Her name is Veronica. She's going to help me set up in my new position."

The kids all nod and run upstairs, beginning to pack. Some were excited while others, not so much.

Rachel looks over at the young blonde girl across the room, she was so happy to be leaving.

"You do realize you're not going to see any of your friends again, right?"

"Well, yeah. . . but now I can make new friends!" The young girl says, smiling happily. Danielle chuckled as she packed. Rachel seemed to be the only one angry about moving.

In the next room Oliver packed all of his stuff slowly and carefully, folding all of his clothing while Maxwell just threw his clothing into the suitcase, not really caring about wrinkles.

"Please, please fold your clothes!"

Maxwell turns and looks at Oliver, raising an eyebrow, "What are you? OCD or something?"

"Well no. But. . .no!" Oliver turns back to his bag, grumbling softly to himself.

Ariella was finished packing. She had all of her bags packs but she still had a pillow and blanket on her bed so she could sleep tonight before they leave tomorrow. She was honestly mad they were leaving so suddenly and without even asking if it was alright first. The kids should be allowed to have some say.

She was 18 and still being told what to do by her father, she was graduating in a few months and couldn't wait to go to Harvard. She wasn't even trying through school and actually got an A+ scholarship. She should be allowed to stay.

Sophie sighs, texting Lela while she packs.

_Candylover Lele- 'I can't Believe it moving!'_

_DaintySophia- 'I no. It really sucks :( I'm going 2 miss u so much! You're my best friend ever'_

_Candylover Lele- 'I'm going to follow u. I've decided. I'm not letting my bae leave me.'_

_DaintySophia- 'Lol. Rl funny Lela. As if you could follow us.'_

_Candylover Lele- 'Oh. I have a car, I can stalk u. I can just run away from home.'_

_DaintySophia- 'You're not doing that. You have to stay and be team captain while I'm gone. Promise?'_

_Candylover Lele- 'Fine. Only because you asked. When are you leaving?'_

_DaintySophia- 'Tomorrow.'_

Sophie frowns, not getting a reply back, and sighs. Packing everything up and sitting on the empty mattress only a pillow and blanket on it for tonight.

Hiroge grabs all of his books and tries to find boxes to put them all in. The room was covered in books and he almost doesn't have enough boxes to lack them. Once he's finished with all of the books he works on the rest of his stuff, stuffing them into suitcases and helping Tristan with his stuff.

Taking Ouie, Tristan sat in his now deserted box filled room, he sighs and hugs the stuffed racoon to his chest tightly.

Hiroge sits down next to the younger boy and gives him a side hug, kissing the top of head, saying it'll be alright without actually using words, his actions said everything.

David grins at Lillian, "You realize this will be good for all of us, right?"

Lillian nods, giving David a small smile, "Of course. The kids are reluctant though, but just give them time."

**A/N: The second chapter is out. I know it's shorter than the first one, but I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter.**

**Deuces**

**CyanoticNightmare**


	4. Chapter 4

September 16th, Tuesday 3:00 A.M.

Sophie groaned as a sound was heard from her window, she looked over and there was her best friend of all time, Lela. She got up and grinned happily, opening the window and allowing the older girl in, she made a loud thump as she landed and they froze, listening for any noises that would indicate anyone heard.

"What are you doing here? It's," Sophie looks at her cellphone, "3 in the morning."

"I'm not letting you leave so unexpectedly like this. If I have to kidnap you, so be it, but you are not leaving me alone in this hellhole." Lela said, checking out her dark blue painted nails.

"I'm sorry Lele. But I have to go. This. . .means a lot to my dad, I can tell. I can't just, pack up and run away."

"You are now. From me. He didn't even give you time to say goodbye to all of your friends!" Lela said angerly, huffing as she sat down on the naked bed.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want me to leave. But I think this'll be good for me. I'm going to miss you so so sooo much, but this might make my life better, who knows!" She flings her hands in the air as she walk in circles.

Lela stood up and hugged Sophie tightly, "Please don't leave. I honestly cannot imagine my life without you here. You're my BFF."

Sophie frowned as Lela appeared to tear up, she hugged the taller girl to her.

"Cora will make my life a living hell if you're not here. She's an obnoxious, obviously lesbian for you, fucking bitch."

Sophie laughed at that and looked at Lela, smiling knowingly.

"Isn't everyone?"

They both began to laugh and a door opened in the hallway, suddenly footsteps were heard and her door opened, showing an obviously tired as hell Oliver.

"Sophie. Lela. We can hear EVERYTHING you are saying. We're leaving at 5 for our flight! And honestly, I am tired as hell, and I cannot deal with this right now!"

Lela blinks and laughs, "Are you on your period or something?"

Oliver glares tiredly and storm out of the room back to his own bedroom to get a 1 hour of sleep at least.

Sophie chuckles and hugs Lela, "I'm going to keep in touch with you, no matter what. Video chats every night, along with postcards, letters, and texts. I'll keep you updated on Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, everything!"

"I'll keep you up on that. See ya babe."

Lela hugs her tightly and goes to the window, jumping out and Sophie closes the window, smiling as she laid back down.

September 16th, Tuesday 6:15 A.M

"This is too damn early!" Maxwell said, groaning, his hair was a complete mess, his clothes crumpled from flopping around the car, and dark rings under his eyes.

Ariella on the other hand looked amazing, she smiled down at the younger girl next to her, Anna, holding her hand. Her hair looked amazing even though she didn't even style it, her face flawless without make-up, and her clothes stylish.

Anna yawned and Ariella picked her up, letting her lay her head down on her shoulder as they went through the airport, people scurrying about everywhere even for a 6:30 A.M flight.

Once everyone got through the line they all sat down in the waiting room, waiting for their plane to be called, Rachel straightened her glasses, trying not to fall asleep, like Maxwell her hair was a mess, not having time to brush it, her glasses kept getting crooked, and she continuously yawned.

"How are you so happy this morning?" She asked the noirette next to her.

Hiro looked up from his drawings and grinned, "It's easy! I've been up all night. I got a really good idea for a comic and I couldn't stop drawing! This is probably the best comic I've made. The sketching is perfect, the dialogue, amazing!"

Rachel nodded off, beginning to droll slightly as she fell asleep against his shoulder.

Danielle laughed quietly on the other side of the younger brunette and went back to her yoyo, flipping it everywhere and almost tripping a few people as they walked by, earning glares from older travelers.

"Who would want to travel to North Carolina anyways?" She asked the darker skinned boy next to her, Oliver.

He shrugged, tapping his foot iimpatiently, "I just want to get on the plane so I can sleep."

"Won't be a long sleep. Won't take long to get to Tennessee."

"Sleep is sleep. Last night Sophie was up with Lela gossiping like always."

Danielle laughed at that and looked at the older blonde who was texting furiously on her IPhone.

"Teenagers."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, "You'll be like that one day, don't worry."

"As if! Cellphone's are not going to ruin my life." She takes out her flip phone which was a dark red and texted real quick before we putting her phone up, Oliver looked at her and she looked at him with large eyes, "What?"

David smiled at the kids, they were doing better then he expected. No fights yet, no sleeping- wait, yep. Rachel and Maxwell were asleep. Anna almost asleep, and Tristan hugging Ouie tightly in Lillian's lap, petting his hair as he drifted off to sleep.

The speakers said their flight and they all got up, picking up the younger children when needed and pushing Maxwell off his chair, causing him to wake up. Danielle nudging Rachel slightly.

The kids were grumpy to say the least.

8:30 A.M

David nudged Anna sitting next to him, the younger girl groaned tiredly.

"Come'on sweetie. The plane's landed already."

She got up, her eyes still closed, grabbed her Hello Kitty bookbag and walked out behind Tristan who grabbed her hand and helped lead her out of the plane.

David chuckled softly and grabbed his suitcase along with Anna and Tristan's bags, My Little Pony suitcase and a Shark Backpack.

Lillian walked by taking to an older man, late 20s, early 30s maybe. She laughed at a joke he said and the older man just smiled, watching her mouth. David smiled and looked for Ariella, noticing her with Sophie, arguing about something or the other.

"Dad. I think I lost my Yoyo."

David turned to Danielle, who was looking everywhere on the plane for her yoyo.

"I'll buy you a new one. Come on, I know someone who is picking us up. She's a real nice lady."

"Ew."

"It's not like that Danielle. She's a grandmother, almost 60."

"Even more Ew."

8:50

Once everyone had their bags they all stood outside waiting.

"So, who's this lady picking us up?" Ariella said, holding Tristan and Anna's hands, both of which leaned on either side of her, sleepy.

"Her name is Diana. She is a very sweet lady, She's going to work for me once my job is established at the new factory."

"So she's one of your new employees?"

"Pretty much."

"She's a little old to still be working, isn't she?" Sophie asked, looking up from her cellphone for once.

"The economy sucks Sophia, I won't be able to retire until I'm about 70." David said as a minivan pulled up, an older, brown haired woman with grey streaks throughout it pulled up.

She was a plump woman with a round face and soft blue eyes and a large denture smiling mouth with red lipstick staining the teeth slightly.

"Howdy there David Reiss and family! Hop on in!"

David smiled and took shotgun, introducing himself and everyone as they climbed in.

Ariella, Lillian, and Sophie sat in the third back seat with Tristan, Anna, and Rachel sitting on their laps, Oliver and Maxwell took the two middle seats, and Hiroge and Danielle sat on the floor, it was a tight fit, but it happened.

On the ride to their new house, Diana kept talking about how wonderful David and this woman she knew, Fionna, would get along famously.

"Please at least go on one date with her Sweetheart."

"I just moved here, I'm not really looking."

"Just one date, if it doesn't work out, then okay. I won't set you up again."

David contemplated it for a few seconds and sighed, looking at his kids who have almost dozed off, behind them a movers truck, theirs, was following.

"Alright. Fine. One blind date. Saturday."

"Good! I'll tell her the good news!"

David smiled, maybe this would be good for him.

9:25

They finally arrived at the house, the women in the back stepping out last groaning about their legs, having jean marks on them from the younger kids.

The movers truck pulled into the driveway, Diana waving as she pulled away, smiling her large bright smile.

Everyone lined up at the back of the truck and began to help the movers carry in their stuff, motioning for certain movers to follow them to certain rooms.

Everyone moved their stuff in the same way their rooms were at the last house, they just told them to set the boxes and such in certain places.

10:30

In an hour everyone's stuff was put in their rooms.

Everyone flopped in the new bigger living room tiredly.

"Too lazy to unpack." Maxwell said, rubbing his eyes.

"Same." Rachel said, sitting in the middle of the floor, cleaning her glasses.

Sophie giggled at something one of the movers said as they walked by and David glared at them, making the mover nervous, saying bye and leaving quickly. Sophie frowned confused then turned to David, glaring.

"Seriously dad?"

"You're only 16. That guy was like 27. No way is that happening."

"Ugh! Imma go unpack."

Ariella laughed at that, earning the bird from Sophie as she walked by.

"Someone's grumpy today" Ariella said, walking into the living room.

"Shut up Ariel!"

"Don't call me that you little brat!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" A door slamming was heard as Ariella growled angerly.

"I outta shove my foot up her ass."

"And ruin your brand new boots?" Danielle said, giggling.

Lillian laughed at that and went to the kitchen to begin unpacking.

"Ariella. Take Anna, Rachel, and Danielle out, meet some of the neighbors. Take Sophie too if she wants to go. I'm going to take Tristan, Hiroge, Oliver, and Maxwell out. Lillian, do you mind watching the house and wait for the electrician? He should be here soon." David said, actually excited for this new town, meeting new people, the works.

"I don't mind at all! Have fun!" She gave Tristan a kiss on the head and he giggled softly, taking his dads hand and following him out with Hiro, Oliver, and Maxwell following.

Ariella groaned, motioning for the girls to follow, yelling up to Sophie who begrundgly came out of her room and followed.

With the Boys-

Tristan looked around curiously, looking for any kids that could be close to his age and he might be friends with in school. Then he remembered, they started school tomorrow and most kids are in school right now. He sighed, and shrugged to himself, guess he'll meet them tomorrow!

He looked over to Hiro who looked nervous and out of place, he gave Tristan a small smile and went back to looking around.

"This is where I'll be working as new manager kids, what do you think?" David said, signing it to Tristan all the while.

The boys smiled and nodded, looking up at the newly built factory, looking interested, but really not.

Oliver was looking for the library, Maxwell was thinking about joining football once he started school this week, Hiro felt awkward to say the least, and Tristan just wanted to go home and take a nap.

David noticed this and smiled, "Hiro, go to the comic book store, I know you want to, Oliver, go with him. Maxwell, Take Tristan home to take a nap, I'm going to hang out around town for a bit."

The boys cheered and went their separate ways in pairs, talking excitedly.

Well, Hiro and Oliver were. Maxwell was just carrying Tristan who fell asleep.

Guess He should of gotten a later flight.

With the Girls-

Ariella walked with Anna hand in hand while the rest of the girls looked around excitedly.

"Oh my god! A toy store! I could buy a new Yoyo there! I'll meet up with you guys later!" Daniella said, breaking from the group.

"Don't just leave us! It's to dangerous here, we don't know the people here!" Ariella sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Just leg her go. The town is small-ish. Nothing will happen to her." Sophie said, smiling to a local college student, though they ignored her and looked at Ariella, when the older red head noticed, he winked at her.

She scoffed and kept walking.

"Sophie, take Rachel to the library. Knowing the boys, Oliver and Hiro might already be there."

Rachel grinned, though she really just wanted to eat something.

Once the Brunette and Blonde were away from the group, Rachel suggested getting some food from the local diner.

"That sounds amazing. I'm starving. Though I can't eat too much, I plan on joining the cheer squad once school starts up. I hope they let me join." Sophie said, opening the door for Rachel and they walked in, eagerly.

The lady manning the bar smiled at the young girls, "Hey there girls, shouldn't you be in school?"

"We just moved here, we start school tomorrow." Sophie said, smiling at the older lady.

The woman was about mid forties, hair dyed a bleach blonde, proofed up a mile high, dark green eyes framed by long fake lashes and blue eye-shadow, and light pink lipgloss. She was missing a few teeth, though she smacked her gum loudly.

She looked like a younger Dolly Parson.

Sophie and Rachel took their seats and ordered the biggest burgers they had, Rachel dug right into it, while Sophie took small bites, much to the dismay of the lady behind the counter, named Georgia from her name tag.

"Girl. Have you ever eaten a burger? Dig into it, no shame in that."

"I would prefer to eat with some dignity." Sophie said, smiling to Georgia who gave her a look and turned to the three new customers that just entered, more college boys, but not the cute kind, and a girl with them, she was decent, a few zits here and there, but decent.

"This is the best burger I've ever had." Rachel said with a mouth full of burger in her mouth, smiling.

Sophie coiled in disgust at that.

Ariella took Anna to the park, there were a few ladies there with their children and dogs, the fathers playing catch with the dogs while the moms fed the babies who giggled happily and spit everywhere.

Anna sat on a bench and breathed in, "Smells way different then the city."

"I know right? So much better and so much more clean." Ariella replied, laying on the bench next to the younger blonde.

She closed her eyes and heard some footsteps getting to closer to them, when she opened them the same college boy from earlier was there, smiling down at the redhead.

She sat up and got close to Anna, holding her hand.

"Hey there. You guys are new here right?"

Anna nodded, "Yes we are! This place is Pretty!"

The guy chuckled and held his hand out, "What's up, I'm Dylan Priski, English major. Go to the local college here in Omaha, Sophomore. It's an awesome place."

Ariella shook his hand, "Ariella Reiss. Local Senior." She seriously wasn't interested, but he obviously was.

"Awesome! That means you should be going to college soon, you know what you're going to major in?"

"How about none of your business?" Ariella replied coldly.

12:13

Walking through town he's already visited and met a lot of the locals. The nice man at the Pawnshop was Richard Lundeer, him and his son, Charles run the place, Richard was about 60, his son in his 40s, never married, no kids, nothing. Weird to me honestly.

The lady running the Diner, Georgia Valentine, was too nice, flirty even, He saw Sophie and Rachel in there, stuffing their faces, he waved to them, didn't order anything, introduced himself, got flirted with, and left feeling violated. Sophie giggling at my red face when Georgia said how good I looked for a man in my Forties.

The part that made me stop in my tracks was when I saw the most beautiful woman walk out of a local home, holding a briefcase and wearing a pencil skirt.

She wasn't that thinnest lady or the fattest, she was just right, motherly looking, and oh so sexy, round hips, nicely sized bust. . . .

She had long dark brown, almost black hair that sat around her in waves, the greyest eyes I've ever seen, framed with black eyeliner and long lashes, and to top it all off, carmel colored skin.

She didn't notice me when she walked by, but boy did I notice her. Being a man, of course I looked at her butt.

Another thing I noticed is that she had a golden band on her ring finger.

"Dammit, she's married." I muttered to myself. I sighed and turned away, beginning to walk back home, meeting up with Oliver and Hiro on the way.

Once everyone was home David asked them how it was.

Oliver and Hiro just smiled and nodded, "I think I might like this town." Oliver said, thinking back to this college boy he saw, they were everywhere yes, but this one, was so hot. He was talking to Ariella when he saw him, but damn, he was fine. 6'3", buff, short blonde hair, nicely tanned skin. . .

Ariella shrugged, "Could of been better." Thinking to the same boy, who pissed her off to no end, she didn't know why, but he was just so annoying, him and his oh so good looks, thinking he was all of that and could get any girl he wanted.

Rachel gave him a thumbs up, holding a white stiraphome case with the remains of Sophie's and her own burgers, setting them into the now hooked up fridge.

Maxwell was asleep with Tristan on the couch, so obviously they were fine.

Sophie grumbled about how much of a bitch Georgia was.

Daniella came downstairs,already being home for a few hours, showing David her new Yoyo, it was tie dye. And had a really long string, allowing her to do a lot of tricks with it.

Lillian gushed about how the electrician was so handsome, though he was married, so that was a lost cause.

Finally the animals got delivered.

Lola and Rosa seemed to be fine, Rosa of course ran right to Maxwell, while Lola slowly made her way to David, licking his hand and rubbing her head on him.

Oliver's Goldfish came in, surprisenly alive.

Sam, the guy driving, said he was being careful with the animals, making sure he didn't hit many bumps, making sure the fish didn't die or something.

He adored animals and refused to murder an animal. Or even eat meat.

Samual was a strange man. Pretty sure he's gay too.

Lola and Rosa went to their new kitchen sniffing everything, Lillian grabbed the dog food from the box labeled 'Animals' and poured them both some food and water. She handed the fish related stuff to Oliver, who happily took it upstairs to his shared bedroom with Maxwell, setting it on the dresser and feeding the fish, it was probably hungry.

David sat down, watching his kids as they all got up and went upstairs to begin unpacking.

He smiled and sat back in his recliner, still thinking about the caramel skinned beauty.

**A/N:**

**Third chapter is here people! :) Whoop! **

**I like it. It's probably the longest chapter I've written so far. It'll probably get longer as time goes on.**

**Also I am sorry Goldstein family. I'm trying to get the Reis's family set up, next chapter will be the Goldstein's though, so don't worry. :)**

**And please tell me if I'm not writing your characters correctly, I would love some constructive criticism, it'll help me become a better writer and have an effect on me personally :) And I adore reviews, so don't forget ;)**

**For the Goldstein's and anyone else, What would you like to see happen next chapter with the Goldstein's? Anything drama filled or amazing?**

**And more plotlines for everyone would be great, I probably won't use them all of course, But having more choices is awesome.**

**R&R, Favorite, Follow!**

**Deuces**

**CyanoticNightmare**


	5. School sucks

**Sorry guys about the late update. Because of the weather and the stupid peers at school, I've caught the flu, hehe. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks majorly. Writing about school has never been my forte. Plus the Sims 3 is now my life. So :B**

**Enjoy.**

September 16th, Wednesday 7:48

"Aren't those the new girls?" Tuesday said, nudging Frankie. The older girl looked up and noticed a red head and a blonde standing there, looking around nervously.

The red head was obviously taller then Frankie, seemed to have a confidence surrounding her aura, and looked determined, the opposite of the younger one, who looked nervous and kept muttering sorry when someone pushed past her.

Frankie scoffed, "Guess so. Must be sisters." I guessed, even though they looked nothing alike, one of them might be adopted though. Behind them two more new people came in, Frankie raised an eyebrow when they began to whisper to the older two girls, these two were way younger, they should be in the middle school it looked, when they were done they left and made their way to the middle school, it was connected to the high school so it wasn't that long of a walk.

I looked over and saw Megan, the school cheerleader, fake ass bitch go over and begin a conversation with the two of them, flipping her perfectly tamed hair over her shoulders. Frankie glared and got up.

"Tuesday. Let's go meet the new girls-"

"Hey, Frankie! See the new girls, hot right?" Derek said behind her suddenly, Frankie jumped and turned to glare at the younger boy.

"Shut up. I was just going to talk to them actually."

"They seem nice, the younger one just seems to innocent looking," Tuesday said, giggling, "We have to get to them before Megan sucks them into her gaping vagina."

Derek stared at the girl like she was crazy, the darker skinned girl blinked innocently and pushed her glasses up.

"What?"

Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed, then Derek pushed past her and made his way towards the two girls, bumping Megan away from them as he began to talk to them.

"Hello ladies. Names Derek, school heart throb."

"As if." Ariella said, scoffing, then gave Sophie a look when she actually giggled, "Not happening." She told the blonde and grabbed her arm, pulling her away and almost bumping into a black haired girl.

"I am so sorry about my brother, He's an idiot." Frankie said, causing the two of them to stop.

"That's your brother? How have you survived this long?" Ariella said.

"I think he's cute." Sophie said, crossing her arms after Ariella let her go.

"Trust me, he's an egotistical asshole." Frankie said. Ariella smiled at that and chuckled, suddenly an identical girl to Tuesday ran up, wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt with the gemini sign on it, and red and blue eye make-up. She instantly grabbed Sophie and began to talk crazily about random things.

"Hi there, I'm Friday Jayleen. School council member. I am a Gemini, major fan of HomeStuck so don't be surprised about my attire everyday, you so happened to catch me on Sollux day."

"Uhm, I have no idea what home stuck is. . ." Sophie said awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Friday looked at her with wide eyes, "It is the best webcomic in the world! Made by Andrew Hussie, and features the best damn characters ever made by anyone. If we are compatible as friends, I'm so going to get you into it."

Sophie laughed softly, looking at the shorter girl, "I guess I'll give it a try, I'm willing to try something new."

"Then you'll love Tennessee. We're all about taking chances."

"What do you mean he's gay?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he is."

"Aren't we too young to know what we are?"

"We're teenagers now, we should have some understanding of it."

"Amanda, you are way too mature for 13."

"Shut up Duncan."

Oliver growled in annoyance, listening to the two people that sat behind him, they acted like he couldn't hear a damn word they were saying, and it pissed him off to no end.

Maxwell noticed this and ffrowned, turning to the ginger female and noirette male, glaring at them and leaning his chair back.

"Stop talking about my brother that way you damn idiots."

"Maxwell Reiss, would you like to tell the whole class what you have to say?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you sure? Because it must be much more interesting then what I'm teaching."

"Everything's more interesting then what you're teaching." Maxwell said, straight faced.

"Go to the office. You too Amanda and Duncan, don't think everything hasn't heard every word you've been saying this entire class hour."

Maxwell chuckled as the two kids got up and followed him to the office while Ms. Dwigins called the office.

"The both of you are assholes, you know that right?"

"Shut up Max, Ollie deserves it." Amanda said, sneering.

"Why does he deserve it again?"

"For acting like he's smarter than all of us. He doesn't laugh at anything that is totally hilarious, and he's like, a master as math." Duncan said, glowering as he stared at the linoleum floor tiles.

"He is better than you two, obviously."

"Louis. Louis. Heyyy."

Louis sighs and turns to the excited blonde behind him, also known as Pollina, shortened to Polly. She grinned happily as she leaned forward to him, of course Louis being a male noticed her still growing bust as she leaned on her desk.

"Did you hear about the new kids? We got like 9 of them. Most of them in elementary, but we have two in the highschool! Both girls. And I saw them today, they are so pretty."

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Nine new kids? Are they all related?"

Polly nodded, smiling happily, "So cool right? I also heard their dad was H.O.T, Hot!"

"And this means something to me, because. . .?"

"You should be jealous, I think another man is hot."

"No I shouldn't."

Polly rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat, "Just you wait Louie. You'll give the same feelings for me one day. It's impossible to friend-zone a female."

Louis laughed, "I'm doing pretty good so far, right?"

He had nothing against the shorter girl, he just didn't want a girlfriend rright now, he mostly just wanted to get through highschool alive, and having a girlfriend would just complicate things. Frankie seemed to be doing things alright with Tuesday, but she only does things when she serious about it, so Louis highly doubts she would leave Tuesday for anything. The other siblings on the other hand. . . none of them are really in relationships, so.

"Hey Jo, why are we putting fire crackers in the bathroom? The girls bathroom?"

"Because I wanna see some bitches scream. Now sit back, someone is coming in!"

Johanna look her lighter and waited for the person to find a stall, she made William stay standing on the toilet seat while she lit the cord going to the first stall, as soon as it hit the firecrackers a loud scream was heard along with booming and crackling, the door opened and she could hear the girl fall to the floor, probably still with no pants on, screaming her head off.

Jo and Will stifled a laugh as the girl quickly got up and ran out of the bathroom, hopefully pulling her pants back up.

As soon as she left they both fell into loud fits of laughter, holding their sides.

"Oh. . .my. . god! That was better then I expected!" Johanna said, almost kicking Will as she laughed.

William smiled, watching her laugh as his died down slightly, he loved it when she laughed.

She got up and dusted herself off, "Now get out of the girls room, boy." She said seriously, unlocking the stall and stepping out. William followed and said bye, leaving quickly before anyone noticed.

Johanna hummed as she stuffed the rest of the firecrackers in her back pack, knowing it probably wouldn't be as funny the next time. Plus she needs to get to class. The stupid six minute limit rule was so idiotic, even though she's ready been gone for 12 minutes. Another detention it seems.

She slipped on her book bag and hopped out of the bathroom happily, as soon as she left the principal and the girl whom she pranked went in, the girl with tear stains down her cheeks and snot running. Disgusting.

Hah, she turned and skipped down the hallway, best prank yet. Next she should do one Luke she sees on the internet, or maybe do something jackass related. . . Johnny Knoxville, ultimate prankster. She giggled as she made her way to Biology.

"Can you please just let me read?" Zoe whispered, looking up at the 10 year old boy, Xavier was his name, torturing Zoe to no end was his game.

"But you know nerds turn me on."

"You're 10, stop being nasty and just leave me alone."

"Come'on Zoe. Stop being stuck up and just go out with me once."

"Never going to happen, just leave her alone." Zoe looked up to see a short haired blonde playing with a Yoyo staring down at the two, she looked to be about 10 or 11. Xavier got up, barely taller than the girl.

"This is my gifriend, you can leave, we're always like this."

"Doesn't seem like the two of you got anything going on. Now go away or else I'll beat your ass into next year." The blonde said, glaring at the boy, her dark blue eyes getting surprisenly darker.

Xavier chuckled nervously and put his hands up, "No need to get violent. Fine. See you later Zoe."

As the boy walked away the blonde stuffed her clenched hands and Yoyo into her hoodie pocket and then smiled at the brown eyed girl, mood instantly changing as she crouched down next to her.

"What's up? Names Danielle. Call me Dani. Just moved in with my other 8 siblings, the Reiss family. So, how many siblings do you have? Or are you an only child?"

Zoe blinked at the girl and gave her a small smile, closing her book in her lap, she was now reading Croak, which Danielle took note of.

"Uhm, I'm Zoe Goldstein. We normally go by Gold though, sounds more special I guess. I have 6 other siblings actually. Two younger ones, four older ones."

"Awesome! I'm 11."

"7."

"Oh wow, fours years younger, but you seem more mature. Strange, and awesome. I think we'll get along just fine. So like, do you know where the 6th grade rooms are? I thought they would be in the middle school, but I guess not. . ."

Zoe smiles and nods, getting up and waving her hand, motioning for Danielle to follow her. Danielle grins and follows happily, talking about all kinds of stuff, mostly going on awesome adventures some day.

Once they made it there Danielle gave Zoe a huge hug and waved, saying buy and running off to her classroom, Zoe blinked and grinned, turning and making her way back to the second grade area.

"He seems . . . .weird."

"No he doesn't Anthony! Let's go make friends with him!" Augustine said, pulling the frown haired boy over to the smaller curly haired boy sitting on the steps of the playground.

"Hi there! I'm Augustine! This is my brother Anthony!"

The boy looked up at them and blinked, tilting his head to the side, trying to figure out what they're saying.

". . .Dissan."

"Dissan? Strange name."

Tristan sighed and signed it to them, hoping they would understand.

"Oh! Tristan!" Augustine began to sign to them, Anthony, not knowing at all what they were doing, he always see's Auguie doing that in their room, but never actually asked about it.

_'You are deaf I presume?'_

_'Yeah. A lot of people here don't understand me. You're the first one all day so far.'_

_'Really? A lot of my family knows American Sign Language, my mom taught me from a young age. Anthony never got around to learning it.'_

_'Oh, so he doesn't understand us right now?'_

_'Nope. I've tried teaching him.'_

"Why are you guys moving your hands like that?" Anthony said, frowning slightly, he thought about running off to meet his girlfriend, but he was too curious about this. . .weird symbol thing they were doing.

"It's Sign Language. Remember? Mommy tried to teach us before."

Oh, he remembered now. Lydia taught all of her children American Sign Language, she felt we should be considerate of others feelings and if you so happen to meet someone who couldn't speak or hear, it would work out for the both of you. Of course Anthony never caught on to it. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets of his jeans.

"Oh. Well, I'll be over here. . ."

Augustine waved to him as he turned and Anthony went over to a young girl with black pigtails and deep brown eyes, they lit up when she saw Anthony and got up, skipping to him and kissing his cheek innocently.

"Hey Annie~"

"Don't call me that. It's too girly." Anthony said, blushing slightly as the girl giggled and patted his hat clad head, grabbing his hand and talking him into playing on the swings with her.

"Ariella is awesome Tues. You have no idea." Frankie said, smirking at the shorter dark skinned girl who fiddled with the hem of her dress, leaning up against the red car, owned and driven by the older noirette.

"Really? Cool. . . ."

"What's wrong babe? Aw, don't think she'll replace you. You're too sweet to replace. Ariella is too much like me, it wouldn't work out like that. Plus, she seems more like a bigger sister to me. While you on the other hand, it would be weird if you were like a sister." Frankie said, tilting the other girls face towards hers and smiling, Tuesday's face beginning to darker from blood rushing to her face.

How could she ever think Frankie would leave her? They've been together for 2 years already. They've been through way too much to just call it all off.

And plus, Frankie still treats Tuesday like she's a princess.

Frankie leaned forward and kissed Tuesday softly, pulling back to caress the smooth skin on Tuesday's cheek. They still haven't said they loved each other. Tuesday voiced when they first dated that she would only say it when she was ready, and Frankie was pretty patient, only with her though.

"You're jealous of Ariella, aren't you?" Frankie whispered, a smug smirk stretching across her pale skin, Tuesday glared and crossed her arms.

"I have every right to be! Ariella is so beautiful and she's charismatic, smart, hilarious-"

"Watch out, you're making me jealous now." Frankie joked, even though her smile began to fade.

"Don't be." Tuesday said, smiling softly and holding Frankie's hand, fingers interwoven into eachother, they smiled and Frankie leaned her forehead against Tuesday's forehead, sighing softly, consent with life.

"Ugh. You two are so adorably cute." The girls looked up and noticed Friday standing there with her phone pointed towards them, taking photos and giggling softly, "I totally ship it. Frusday! Haha. Or Tuenkie. Get it, Twinkie? But spelt T-U-E-N-K-I-E?" The younger began to laugh and the older girls grinned and got into the car, Friday following suite.

"Can't forget you're favorite sibling Frank." Derek said, jumping into the car.

"Go fuck yourself." Frankie growled, turning in her seat.

"Trust me, if I could, I would." The younger male said, grinning deviously at Friday who curled up on her side of the car, trying to stay away from the brunette.

Frankie rolled her eyes and started the car, making her way home. Louis and Johanna normally walked home, though the older boy should be getting his license soon.

"Where's your boyfriend Eric?"

"He's of my fucking boyfriend. He so happens to join me on my bullying sprees."

"And that's why you and him sneak out with one another and stay out all night."

"Shut the fuck up, Frank. We go out drinking."

"And probably do other things." Tuesday whispered, causing Frankie to laugh, which also caused Derek to glare at the older noirette's, eyes darkening as he looked out the window grumbling to himself.

"Don't be like that. You know we're joking bro." Frankie said, grinning at the boy through the mirror, he flipped her off and the rest of the ride to T and F's house was quiet, with the occasional cough or muttering of song lyrics.

Once Frankie dropped Tuesday and Friday off, giving Tuesday a kiss, Derek jumped into the front seat and glared at Frankie the rest of the ride home, she looked to him and frowned.

"So I heard that Eric and GGina didn't work out?"

"She cheated on him with Jared or all people, what do you expect? You know better than anyone that me and him have a grudge against him."

Frankie nodded, "Yeah I know. But Gina and Eric were so cute together. They did everything together, They even changed their schedule's so they have all their classes together."

"And now Eric has to look at her everyday, knowing what she did to him."

Frankie scoffed, "Why can't people just stay loyal, it's not that hard honestly."

"Some people have commitment issues Frank. We can't help it if they can't deal being with the same person the rest of their life."

Frankie went quiet, she didn't want to tell anybody yet, her mother didn't even know she was gay, but she was going to propose to Tuesday at graduation, and wait until they both got a career going to actually have the wedding. She planned on being with Tuesday until the day she died.

"I'm going to drop you off at home. Then Imma go to work, or do you need a ride? I never did memorize your schedule." Frankie mumbled, looking to the younger boy who put his feet on the dashboard, making Frankie groan from annoyance.

"I don't work today. Tomorrow, yeah."

"See you after work then." Frankie said, stopping the car in front of their two story house, he nodded to her in goodbye and hopped out, Frankie flooring it as soon as he stepped out.

Derek stumbled at that and glared at the ddisappearring red car.

"Crazy bitch." He mumbled, stuffing his hand into his pocket and retrieving his phone, texting Eric boredly, and trying to cheer him up a bit, he was never good with sympathy.

"I never understood why you have to walk home all the time." Polly said, skipping next to the almost foot taller male next to her, smiling giganticly as she looked around the neighborhoods.

"I never understood why you always walk with me even though you live the opposite way of here." Louis said, smiling to the blonde who huffed and crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault I live that way. All my friends live this way and you live the closest, so why not right?" Polly smiled up at him in an innocent way.

"You could just ride the bus."

"So could you, with your siblings."

"I prefer walking alone then sitting in a bus being bored as hell."

Louis frowned slightly, knowing he should get on and help Augustine and Anthony off and on, but they are both really smart, surprisenly smart actually.

He watched as Frankie's red corvette drove by, dropping Derek off at their house and speeding off.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Louis." Polly said, smiling softly to him and turning to walk away.

Louis waved and ran into the house, Derek was throwing his back pack on the floor next to the door, he grinned at Louis when he came in.

"Sup Lil bro?" Derek said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Louis sat his bag on the floor, shrugging.

"Nothing much, you and Frankie fight on the ride home?" Louis asked, walking past Derek to the kitchen where he grabbed a Dr. Pepper and sitting on the counter, Derek followed aand nodded as he leaned on the counter across from Louis.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Derek said, feeling a hatred for the older girl, he doesn't know where it came from honestly, she just got on his nerves majorly.

"True. Shouldn't Johanna be home by now?"

"Probably another detention, or with William fucking up something like always." Derek said, going to the fridge and rummaging through until finding an orange, peeling it with his bare hands and he grabs a napkin, though still getting juices everywhere.

Samantha walked in, hair up in a bun, noticing the two boys she grinned.

"Hey guys, what the hell are you two doing home already?"

"We're always home this time." Louis said, confused.

Samantha blinked and looked at her cellphone's clock, eyes widening.

"Whoa. I honestly didn't know time went by so quickly today. I need to start on dinner. Shit!"

Derek looked to Louis and shrugged, both of them leaving the room.

Samantha grinned, she already had started on dinner, she had a huge dinner planned, Lydia recently got a raise, so she felt a big dinner would be appropriate to celebrate.

Later that night, after the celebration, Lydia pulled Johanna off to the side and sitting her down while everyone went up to their rooms, she sighed and rubbed Johanna's shoulder.

"Sweetie, the school called me today after work, and they told me that you were late to class and blew one of the schools toliets up, while also scarring a Junior. I'm going to have to pay for the damages, and the parents of Tyra want you to apologize. "

"How do they know it was me? It could of been anyone."

Lydia raised a knowing eyebrow at Jo, smiling softly, making the younger girl break a small smile.

"I know my baby. And honestly, I think it was a pretty good prank, I use to do pranks all the time when I was younger, nothing as severe as this, but still, I know the thrill of it, but they told me they were, they said it lightly, but pretty much this, they're tired of your shit, and if you don't get your act up they'll have to suspend or even worse expell you."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not changing or going to stop having fun for a bunch of stuck up asses." Jo said, crossing her arms and glaring at the wall behind Lydia, directly at a painting of Lady Diana, mother of Prince Harry and Prince William.

Lydia rubbed her eyes, smudging her make up slightly.

"Stop that. Acting like you're stressing. It pisses me off." Jo said, glaring at the older tanned woman who in turn looked up in surprise.

"Johanna Rose G-"

"No. Stop, don't use my full name like it'll intimidate me. I'm tired of it, you're not my real mother anyways! Why should I listen to you?" Johanna stood up, uncrossing her arms and making fists, "I should only be able to take demands by my own mother, and obviously you're not it."

Lydia stood up and glared at the younger girl, "I am you mother Johanna. I took care of you, you're so called mother couldn't even take care of you, so I took you in from CPS, even after I already had three children, one the same age as you when I got you, you were only a few months old."

"I want to meet my real mother."

"Knowing that sorry excuse of a woman, she's probably already overdosed or doesn't even remember having you, probably fried her brain to nothing."

Johanna froze, this is the most she's ever heard of her mother, she was a. . .drug addict? Johanna looked at the floor, staying quiet as she turned and ran out of the room. So her mother would of kept her, if only she wasn't a drug addict, and CPS didn't take her away. But maybe if she would of stayed she could of helped her mother. She stormed into her shared room with Zoe, who jumped when Jo slammed their door, the older girl fell onto her bed, Zoe didn't notice the tears beginning to prickle at the corners of the girls eyes.

**So, as I said, I'm sick. So I'm so sorry if this was the worst thing you have ever read, I wouldn't be surprised if it was.**

**And the spelling errors, shit. Lol, I tried my best, I promise a better chapter sometime next week, I have tests tomorrow and I should be studying, but I'd rather be writing this.**

**I'm not promising anything, but the next chapter should be of Lydia and David. So yay.**

**Also, if you would like to submit a character for the story, I've decided to open up another form thing, for friends of the main characters, they won't be main, but they'll be minor and every story needs supporting characters.**

**So here's the form.**

_**Name:**_

_**Friend/enemy/ of (or any relationship you want.):**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Ethnicity:**_

_**Sexuality:**_

_**Grade/Job:**_

_**Appearance-**_

_**Hair:**_

_**Eyes:**_

_**Body Type:**_

_**Celeb Look Alike:**_

_**Clothing style:**_

_**Relationship with chosen character above:**_

_**Possible plotlines:**_

_**Family (Name, age, relationship with them, etc.):**_

_**Allergies:**_

_**Favorite-**_

_**Color:**_

_**Food:**_

_**Movie:**_

_**Animal:**_

**Lot of Info for a minor. . . .oh well :D**

**Enjoy! **

**R&R, Favorite, Follow! (for a sick girl with no life)**

**Deuces!**

**CyanoticNightmare 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Gahs. I am so sorry, but I'm putting this on haitus for now. I'm having major writer's block. But I promise you, I will continue this one day. I'm still in love with all of your characters and everything, and I promise to keep jotting ideas down as time goes by.

I've been thinking about starting another SYOC actually, maybe something. . . smaller. I'm not sure what kind of genre it should be yet. Or if I should use a fandom-whatever. I'll think of something.

So sorry for having you guys get excited that there's a new chapter and then see this :(

And I'm still sick, and since Ebola is really close to Missouri right now, actually right in Kansas City, I'll be keeping myself cautious,I would totally quarantine myself if my mom let me, but alas, I can't. I'm already sick which means I have a higher chance of getting it, and I'd prefer not to die. :P

So, I will see you later lovelies :)

Deuces

CyanoticNightmare


End file.
